Forget Me Not
by Nightmare.in.the.System
Summary: A girl from Vash’s distant past suddenly appears. She claims he made a promise. To never forget her. Why can’t he remember? VXOC May seem unfanfictiony at first! Sorry! I also stink at summaries!
1. Of Wind, Rain, Shadow, And Wolfwood

_It's been 100 years since we, Yuki, Zakuro, and I, set out on our journey…_

_Three young children, seeking their answer to a long forgotten question._

_And still no sign of it. But our newest clue seems promising. _

_I'll do anything, although it seems feudal……and it probably is._

_But I must find him……My Friend…My Love……_

_Vash the Stampede_

**Bullet One: Of Wind, Rain, Shadow, and Wolfwood.**

It was a cold dark night. The wind softly whistling through the trees as the sand covering their roots shifted. The fifth moon and its partner shinning beautifully in the clear night sky. Everything silent as the grave. Pure Beauty.

The only disturbance in the serenity of this scene was a small speck of light on a high cliff. It was a glowing fire. Around which sat two men.

One was the famous Nicholas D. Wolfwood. The other was called Yu the Rain. Both very famous gunmen. Both were the same size and had a similar build although Yu was lean where as Wolfwood was more muscular. Yu's hair was light blue with deep navy streaks. His long wild locks reached slightly below his hips. Wolfwood's was short, black, and very tidy. The look came with matching sideburns. Both had a completely different sense of style. Wolfwood dressed sophisticated with his neat suit and unscoffed shoes. Where as Yu dressed as an adolescent with his long jacket, opened cheasted shirt, tight pants, and high heeled combat boots, he looked like a total punk. And the small ring pierced through his bottom lip did nothing to improve his image.

The two men were not alone however. Two girls accompanied them. They were twin sisters. One sat dangling her feet over the side of the cliff. Her high heeled black boots swinging in a rhythmatic pattern with her long hooded trench coat which blew lightly in the wind. The other stood near the edge of the cliff, seemingly unaffected by the gusts. Her long, many slighted skirt was still, thou the wind blew wildly about her. They were the Tempest Twins. Ri the Wind and Mai the Shadow. The only thing that you could tell them apart by, as far as appearance, was the difference in the color of the bangs. Both girls had short hair that was black in the back. However, Mai's, who is swinging her feet, is blood red in the front. Where as Ri's was blond.

Ri's eyes were filled with tears as she looked out apon the scenery before her. She had something clutched in her fist which she held to her chest. "Jesus Christ, Ryou, just come over here and get some sleep." Yu mumbled, pulling his wide brimmed hat further over his face to provide shade.

"Do not fret, Miss Ri." Nicholas reassured "I promised to take to Vash, didn't I?"

Ri sighed and looked up as Mai stode. "Tis not what I fear, master Wolfwood." She stated plainly.

"Oh, jeez." Mai complained "More whining in old English."

"Then what do you fear?" Nicholas questioned, raising his brow.

Ri turned to face Nicholas. He looked at her as she replied "Tis rejection I fear above all."

She turned back to watch the sea of sand as its waves crashed against the cliff. And still she was unaffected by the wind. Nicholas shuddered. It scared him that the elements had no affect on her. So he turned his attention toward Yu. "What does she mean by rejection?"

Yu pulled up his hat so he could look Nicholas in the eye. "She thinks that if we find Vash he will have forgotten his promise." Yu said flatly, and then shrugged as he pulled his hat back over his eyes.

"What promise?" Nicholas looked thoroughly confused.

Mai groaned. She turned and walked over to where the boys sat. She picked up one of three large staffs that lye on the ground near a rock. Then she jumped lightly on the rock and sat cross-legged a top it. "When we were very young we played the role of best friends to Vash the Stampede." She began in a sober tone "We were together all the time. We played together, we ate together, we fought together, we even lived together. We were a happy little family. Ryou, Yuki, Vash, Marc, and me. For seven years we lived that way. Happy and care free…" She trailed off.

Ryou, or Ri, had come over and was sitting on top of the rock Yuki (Yu) was leaned up against. She to held a staff. Nicholas looked intently at Zakuro (Mai) for a continuation. "Well?" he finally said "What happened?"

This time it was Ryou who spoke. "One day, simply out of the blue, he told us he had to leave." She said shakily "And he promised that he would never forget us. He gave me my choker and said he had wanted to wait till my birthday, which was a week away, but since he was leaving he might as well give it to me now. And I gave him this."

She held up the object she had been holding in her hand. It to was a necklace. Incrusted with beautiful silver dragon that dangled from a gold chain. The dragon was long like a serpent and twisted back and forth. Its wings were out stretched in a menacing way. It looked, to Nicholas, to represent Vash nicely. Innocent yet dangerous, the Humanoid Typhoon. Nicholas shoke his head smiling. "Yup." Yuki yond "That was back when Zakuro had a heart…."

WHAP! Yuki fell forward. "OUCH!" He yelled rubbing the back of his head "What did you do that for!"

He stode and held his nose which was bleeding from his meeting with the ground. Both Ryou and Zakuro had hit him round the head with the blunt ends of there staffs. "Just feel lucky we didn't hit you with the sharp end, **brother** dearest!" Zakuro growled mockingly as she held the opposite end near his throat. It had a blade molded into the shape of a crescent moon, the sharp end inside the inner curve.

At the same time Ryou held the end of hers out as well. Hers was shaped as the sun and was made of gold. Each of the suns rays as sharp as a dagger. "Your really lucky." She whispered.

Yuki raised his arms having stopped the bleeding in his nose. "I was only joking, dear sisters, joking!" he whimpered.

Wolfwood began to laugh. The three siblings looked at him blankly and said, all at ounce "What are you laughing at?"

"Your all so alike!" he laughed heartily "Different yet exactly the same!"

All three groaned, mumbling things about how each was different from the others. They continued until Wolfwood chimed in "We should all get some sleep! We've got a long day ahead of us!"

The three shrugged. Yuki lay back up against the rock and pulled the brim of his hat back over his eyes, mumbling that that's what he'd been trying to do all along. Zakuro stubbornly walked around the rock she had been sitting on and sat crossing her arms and legs, having no intention of sleeping. Ryou strode over and sat up against the rock, still clutching the necklace in her hand. Nicholas leaned back on his giant cross, whose base he had placed into the ground, and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep. And all was silent.

--------

"Onee-chan?"

"What?"

"Are still awake?"

Zakuro stirred on the other side of the rock. There was the soft padding of footsteps as she came around to the front of it. "Course I am. You know I'm practically nocturnal." Zakuro whispered "What do you need?"

She sat beside her sister who was curled up hugging her knees. "Do you think we'll really find him this time, Onee-chan?" Ryou asked quietly.

Zakuro growled through her teeth and ran her fingers through the front of her hair. It was so like Ryou to bother her while she was supposed to be asleep just to ask something so trivial. At least, to Zakuro it trivial. "Who really knows, little sakura, who really knows…."

Zakuro moved closer to her sister and hugged her tightly. The two snuggled together as sisters sometimes do. Zakuro would never act like this when people were watching, nor, in fact, would Ryou. But when it was just the two of them, they would spill out their feelings to one another, since only the other would understand. They had a bond greater then they let on. The two as different as the sun and moon, but closer then the best of friends. They watched what remained of the fire slowly died. "Do you think he will remember us, onee-chan?" Ryou asked her eyes still fixed on the fire.

"He may…" Zakuro replied "or he may not."

Ryou looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

Zakuro sighed. "A hundred years is a long time, little sakura. He's had long to forget as well as a long time to remember."

Ryou tried contemplating what her onee-chan had said. They both sat silently for a little while as the embers of the fire crackled. Zakuro was deep in thought.

"Will he remember us?" Zakuro thought "After all, we've remembered him……but then again we've had constant reminders. Like his necklace and our memories. AND there are three of us and one of him. And he lost his reminder of us. He would have to have an excellent memory to remember us without that...Unless……."

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as her sleeping brother began talking.

"That's it to daddy….that's right….sexy little kitty girl…."

Ryou looked disgusted. "I'm going to bed……" she stated wide eyed.

"Me two!" Zakuro agreed.

Ryou pulled out her gun and began trading off her metal bullets with rubber ones as Zakuro pulled out an injection needle and a bottle of an herbal based sleep mixture. Once both were fully loaded they posed their tools above their desired points. "Night, onee-chan"

"Night, little sakura…"

_**Fin**_


	2. Of tea and Bandits

**Bullet Two: Of Tea And Bandits**

"GETUPGETUPGETUP!"

BAM! Yuki flew backwards and smashed into a rock. Zakuro stode, her face livid. "Now, now miss Mai!" Wolfwood chuckled nervously placing his hand on her shoulder "Be rational!"

"DON'T EVER WAKE ME WHILE I'M SLEEPING!" she roared and Nicholas was knocked backwards by the intensity of the force she'd used to pull away from him and move towards her brother.

She pulled a gun from her trench coat and pointed it at Yuki. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

Yuki nodded furiously. Ryou began to stir at the sound of her sisters shouting. She sat up and looked at the scene before her through heavy lidded eyes. "What the hell…." She mumbled rubbing the sleep from her eyes "….Yuki….what did you do this time?"

Yuki whimpered. "Oh yah!" Zakuro growled angrily "Your** Real** manly, Yuki! Cowering at confrontation! And begging for mercy from a g-! "

The gun suddenly flew from her hand and landed in her sister outstretched one. "That will be quite enough from both of you!" she said loudly and firmly, a gun pointed at each of them "Why can't you two ever act your age! Zakuro, leave your brother alone and Yuki…..stand up, quit whining, don't bother your sister, and act like you actually have some composer!"

She threw Zakuro's gun back to her, re-holstered her own, and went to help Nicholas to his feet. Zakuro merely scowled at Ryou, walked to her motor-cycle, and began packing her stuff on to it. Yuki stode and brushed himself off. Nicholas had accepted Ryous help and was on his feet again. "What is it with those two?" he asked, shocked by what he had just witnessed.

"Wait till you see them when she's in a bad mood!" Ryou stated.

Nicholas looked bewildered by the fact that Zakuro could become angrier then she already was. The thought scared him. He made a mental note never to get on her bad side.

-----In February, the town-----

"Thank you!"

Nicholas bowed his head in curtsy to the kind women who had just given him directions. He strode back toward the alley way where three shady figures stode. "How far to the nearest Saloon?" the tall one asked.

"Just around the corner, Yu, not far at all." Nicholas answered happily, adjusting his cross; which was now slung over his back.

"Thank god!" Ryou said annoyed "This cloak's getting hot!"

"And I'm thirsty….." Zakuro stated.

The four headed for the saloon which was, according to the lady's directions, right past the large fountain in the center of the forum. "It should be to the left." Nicholas said and the other three nodded as he looked around to his left "There it is!"

He began to walk toward a large building that had the word "SALOON" written over it. The other three fallowed as he stepped over the thresh hold. Nicholas kept a straight path to the bar while the other three scoped out a table in the back. Once seated Yuki began to absent mindedly fiddle with his blue crystal locks while Zakuro began tracing the out line of a Thomas on the table. Ryou, however, sat motionless……… waiting. Nicholas came to the table where they sat and placed a bottle of fine liquor and several glasses a top it. He then seated himself across from Ryou, who sat in the corner which meant his back was to the door. "What will we do now, Mister Wolfwood?" Yuki asked in a low voice.

"First, my friend, were gonna enjoy this fine liquor!" he said, not caring if he was heard "Then we take it from there!"

Nicholas began pouring the alcoholic liquid into the four glasses. He poured his own first, next Yukis, then Zakuros, but when he reached to fill Ryous her hand flew up to stop him. "I do not drink alcohol of any kind, Mister Wolfwood." She said "Water is what I need."

Nicholas nodded, took her glass, and got up to fulfill her request. When he returned he placed the filled cup before her. She immediately pulled a handful of powdered herbs from the folds of her clock and threw it into the water. Then she pulled out her second gun and held the glass a top it. She turned of the safety and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened for a moment, but then the surface of the mixture began to steam. With quick, well trained hands she grabbed the glass and placed it on the table, while at the same time she clicked the safety back on and put her gun back in its holster. Then, more slowly, she picked up the glass with both hands, blew gently on the now green liquid to cool it, and sipped it. "What is that stuff?" Nicholas asked a disgusted look on his face.

Ryou set the glass back down. "It's called green tea." She said flatly.

"Looks awful don't it?" Yuki asked.

Wolfwood nodded and took a swig of his liquor. "I wouldn't expect you to think it looks invitingly tasteful." Ryou said coldly "But I enjoy its bitter sweet taste and warm texture."

Yuki rolled his eyes and gulped down the contents of his glass. "How do we know that Mister Vash is even in this town?" Zakuro inquired "For all we know he's-?"

She cut off. Ryou had thrown up her hand to cease conversation. She was listening to a conversation that was taking place halfway across the room.

"Did you hear what they said about the Humanoid Typhoon?"

"Yah! They say he's in this very town!"

"Maybe he's here cause of the bandits!"

"Hope so!"

A small smile appeared on Ryou's face. "Looks like we will have to pay you, Mister Wolfwood, a lot sooner then we thought."

Yuki and Nicholas stared at her confused. "Several men at the table by the door confirmed the fact that Vash The Stampede is indeed in February." She whispered.

Yuki smiled. "I see. Looks as if you know exactly what your doing, Nicholas."

"So it would seem." Nicholas said proudly.

Just then a man burst through the swinging doors. "IT'S VASH THE STAMPEDE!" he shouted, looking flustered "THE HUMANOID TYPHOON! HE'S HERE AND HE'S TAKING ON THE BANDITS!"

Everyone in the saloon abandoned there drinks and started pushing through the small doorway. The four companions still sat at their table. Ryou's eyes had shot open and were now filling with tears of joy. "Looks as if we've finally found him." Zakuro smiled "Our hundred year search…...It's finally over…"

The four stode and walked out of the saloon.

----At the center of the crowd----

"You're a real punk you know!" said the porky little man.

"You're not to mature yourself." The man who had just been addressed answered.

The two to men stood at opposite ends of the forum, staring each other down. The man who had spoken first was Mitoro, King of Bandits. He was short and very fat. He was as bald as he was fat and a top his head there was an ugly little wig. He wore pants that were way too tight for him and had only to belts of ammunition strung across his chest. He looked like a pig in pants. Over his shoulder was a huge missile launcher which was aimed at the other man.

The man who had the missile launcher aimed at him was the exact opposite of Mitoro. He was tall and very lean. He had clean well kept blond hair that stode straight up. It very much resembled a broom. His face wasn't handsome but very likable. His eyes were a deep shining blue. He wore a long red jacket with a high collar. His arm was outstretched. In his hand, was a silver costume made gun that was just short of ten yarz. It was aimed, in turn, at Mitoro. This man was Vash The Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon. "You've got a real bad attitude, you little brat!" Mitoro grumbled.

"I've been told that a lot!" Vash said seriously "But I've never been called little by someone shorter then me!"

"Why you insolent little monster!" Mitoro roared "I'll blow your head off for that one!"

He pulled the trigger on his launcher. Two missiles flew at Vash. He jumped into the air and dodged right over them, even being so bold as to jump off them for extra lift. Then with unmatched precision, he aimed his gun right at the safety lock on Mitoros launcher and fired.

He hit his mark. The safety locked right as Mitoro tried to fire another shot.

"What!"

He pulled and pulled but the safety lock was stuck fast. Vash landed on his feet, his gun still aimed at Mitoro. "How in the world did you do that!" Mitoro asked shocked.

Vash straightened himself. "You're a bad shot is all." He stated flatly.

"YOU FOOL!" Mitoro yelled "I'LL KILL YOU!"

BANG! BANG! Mitoros eyes widened. Vash looked to his right. Someone had fired a gun, but it hadn't been him. At the edge of the crowd stode three figures. They were fairly tall. The one in the center wore a black, hooded cloak so Vash couldn't see his face. His arms were raised high in the air. In each of his hands he held a smoking gun, both of which were aimed high in the sky.

On his right stode the tallest of them, a man wearing a wide brimmed, black hat that was pulled low so you couldn't see his eyes. He stode back to back with the third figure. This one was clearly a woman. She wore a black, hooded trench coat to hide her face. She to held a gun in her right hand.

The one who had fired the guns dropped her arms to aim them at the crumpled figure of Mitoro. They were now walking toward him. Mitoro was shaking in fear. When the armed one reached him, he looked down at him. "Pathetic." He whispered.

He re holstered his guns and brought his cloak back around him. Then, without warning, he kicked Mitoro in the gut. Mitoro yelped in pain. "Get up and leave!" the women said, aiming her firearms at him "Or I'll fill that fat head of yours with lead, you ugly brut!"

Mitoro tried to run off and was tripped by something. When he looked up, the tall man was glaring down at him in a way that made him look like a demon. Mitoro scrambled backward, got up, stumbled, and then finally ran off.

Vash looked at the three, awe struck by their sudden arrival. "Who are this people?" he questioned himself. But before he had time to contemplate the answer, he heard his name.

"Vash!"

He looked over. Two girls came running out of the crowd. "Oh! Look! It's the insurance girls!" he said sounding less pleased then he should have.

These girls were Meryl Stryfe and Milly Thompson of the Burnarde Daily Insurance Company. Meryl was a small woman in her mid-twenties. Her hair went to just above her ears and was a jet black. She wore golden rod ear rings and her uniform.

Milly was much taller then Meryl, by at least twelve yarz. She had very long brown hair and was also wearing her uniform.

"There you are!" Meryl shouted as she came to a stop before Vash.

"Hello!" Milly said cheerfully, holding up her hand in greeting.

"Hi!" Vash replied, doing the same.

"What did you think you were doing! Scarring us like that!" Meryl chastised.

"Who can say?" Vash laughed nervously backing away slightly "It's the oddest thing!"

The sound of laughter floated over to where the three stode. All of them turned to see Nicholas D. Wolfwood laughing as he headed toward them, the three strangers hot on his heels. "Mister Wolfwood!" Milly exclaimed happily.

"Hey Nicholas!" Vash greeted excitedly.

"Hello Vash!" He returned just as happy.

But then Vash noticed the three behind Nicholas. Meryl noticed to. "Mister Wolfwood?" she asked "Who are your friends?"

"These are my current traveling companions!" he stated "They're actually looking for Va-!"

He was cut short when the man in the cloak elbowed him hard in ribs. Nicholas grabbed the place where he had been jabbed, clearly getting the point that he shouldn't mention why they were here. "They're here looking for family." He quickly lied, messaging his rib cage.

Vash smiled. "How wonderful!" He said enthusiastically "It's very generous of you to help them!"

Meryl wasn't convinced. To her, these people were shady characters just asking for trouble. She looked at the one in the cloak. "He seems to be there leader…" she assumed "He's already shown his skills as ring leader!"

She watched as Nicholas and Vash talked in happy voice. Then she noticed a trickle of blood running down the cloaked mans gloved hand. "S-sir!" she burst out, pointing to his hand "Your bleeding!"

The man looked at her, then to his hand. He held it up to his shadowed face. "I suppose you are!" Nicholas laughed trying to take his hand to examine it "Here! Let me have a-!"

But the man pushed it away. "Come." The taller man growled "Let's get that bandaged."

He turned his head toward Vash. "Take us to your lodgings." He demanded.

Vash nodded and began to walk through the crowd as it parted to let him pass. The other six followed. Meryl was last. She glanced at the ground and stopped. She saw several glimmers of light. She bent done and scooped up what lie on the ground. She stode again and looked at what she had picked up. In her hand were two silver bullets and a necklace incrusted with a dragon. "Come, Ma'am!" Milly shouted looking back at Meryl.

"Coming!" Meryl called back.

She quickly stowed the objects in her pocket and ran to catch up with her partner.

**Fin**


End file.
